Batch processes may be executed on data generated on a daily basis. There are many purposes for executing batch processes and the outputs of batch processes may be used for a variety of different reasons. Data on which batch processes are executed may represent financial transactions, consumption of resources, traffic flows, business activities, weather patterns, or any number of real world events or phenomena. Because a batch process may be widely applicable, the design and implementation of batch processes may be performed by third-party service providers that specialize in a particular set of metrics or data processing methods. A batch process executed by a third-party service provider may be a “black box” when it comes to visibility into the internal process or execution of the batch process.